


Captain America Day

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec hates fireworks, Fluff and Humor, Independence Day aka Captain America's Birthday, M/M, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, because i'm trash for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Iknewit!” Magnus exclaims, hopping up from his chair and pointing accusingly.“It’s not-”“Oh no, don’t even try to lie to me right now. You watched all of the Marvel movies with Simon, didn’t you? That’s where you were last Thursday when you claimed you were sick and staying at the Institute for the night, as if you don’t whine like a baby to me every time you so much as sneeze.”





	Captain America Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I might be projecting a little bit with this, but what can I say? I love Marvel movies and I would rather celebrate Captain America's 100th birthday than anything else today.

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Alec mutters as yet another round of fireworks goes off. He stabs a piece of steak a little bit more forcefully than is really necessary, and Magnus hides his smile behind the rim of his glass. He hasn’t seen Alec this grumpy in a long time, and while he should probably be doing something to remedy the situation, he’s finding it very entertaining. “How many fireworks do mundanes need to set off?”

“Well it is Independence Day, darling,” Magnus reasons. He’s not very fond of the day and certainly never celebrates it, but he’s grown used to the traditions that people take part in every year.

“The only thing anyone should be celebrating today is Captain America’s birthday,” Alec mutters under his breath, and both of them freeze.

Magnus can’t even begin to describe the giddiness that surges inside of him as his boyfriend’s words ring through the air. Neither of them move- Alec’s lips pressed into a line and Magnus letting his victory build up as much as possible- until another firework sounds. 

“I  _knew_  it!” Magnus exclaims, hopping up from his chair and pointing accusingly. 

“It’s not-” 

“Oh no, don’t even try to lie to me right now. You watched all of the Marvel movies with Simon, didn’t you? That’s where you were last Thursday when you claimed you were sick and staying at the Institute for the night, as if you don’t whine like a baby to me every time you so much as sneeze.”

“I do not do that,” Alec argues, shooting him a glare and standing up as well. He crosses his arms over his chest, but Magnus can tell he’s right just by the defensive way Alec is standing. He’s caught him red-handed. 

“But you’re not denying my other claims,” Magnus says, smiling widely, and Alec stares back at him stubbornly. They stay that way for a few moments, both of them unwilling to give up, until finally Alec lets out a long breath. 

“Okay, fine,  _yes_ ,” he admits, throwing up his hands. “I was sick of him always making those references and not knowing what he meant, so I let him show me a few movies. But I still haven’t seen them all.”

“What have you not seen yet?” Magnus asks, his eyes narrowing, and Alec sighs.

“I told Simon that I couldn’t watch Thor: Ragnarok with him because I know it’s your favorite,” he mumbles, looking down at the floor, and Magnus beams, stepping forward and taking hold of his arm.

“Come on,” he insists, pulling Alec toward the living room. 

“Really?”

“Don’t act like you don’t want to.” Magnus rolls his eyes. They settle in on the couch, Magnus summoning their dinner and drinks onto the coffee table, and they start the movie. 

“Maybe this can be our new tradition,” Alec suggests halfway through, his eyes not leaving the screen. 

Magnus’ heart warms and he cuddles more against his boyfriend’s body.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come chat with me on [tumblr](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/magnusbicon) anytime!


End file.
